Talk:Security Clearance
Could you verify this information according to your notes? Knight Ranger (talk) 15:26, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I am simply speechless and amazed just how well you know the Galactic Chronicles Empire and there is nothing to add or to take away. Your page "Security Clearance" is perfect. Thank you so much VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 07:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Level sort order The color progression seems odd to me, especially the placement of yellow in the sequence. I would expect (from high to low): Red-Red-Red Blue-Blue-Red Blue-Blue-Yellow Blue-Blue-Green Blue-Blue-Blue (Note I also think the canon placement of Blue-Blue-Green lower than Blue-Blue-Blue somewhat odd as well, just not as odd as Blue-Blue-Yellow being lower both Blue-Blue-Blue and Blue-Blue-Green) SoronelHaetir (talk) 20:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) the Yellow color was never intended to be used. Honestly I didn't give it enough thought and that is a serious oversight of mine. The Color coded security clearance level with Day Code Cypher (selected by the randomly placed finger of the Officer of the Guard in an old worn out copy of a Webster dictionary) idea came from a real tested system by the US Navy to dsignate the areas of Nuclear vessels and the personnel allowed access to (the system had been tested for a while, but was never implemented) The personnel would recieve ID tags with three color fields that corresponded to certain areas. (the first use of RFT tags long before they became common in civilian tech- as young Lt. I was deeply impressed by this then futuristic system) The Color coded tags allowed access to various levels of secure areas and allowed security personnel to immideatly identify someone not meant to be in a certain area. There were other security features like radio frequencies assigned to each batch etc. The color colors used were: Red,Yellow and Green RED-RED-RED meant access denied to all (Technically this was a condition an not a security access - Called during Lock down procedures) GREEN-GREEN-GREEN was access allowed to all (technically also a condition) In my stories I added Blue and I guess added yellow by accident. I never caught the Yellow as out of order because my mind somehow associated it to the source of my idea in RL. My logic or train of thought placing Blue-Blue-Blue lower than Blue Blue Green was the fact that computers would not see the color but a mathematical expression of it. And each color code create a code number. But you are right, to complicated, illogical in terms of story flow so here is the finite definition of the color code system and I will adjust the new Canon writing and Wiki articles according to it. Yellow is not a part of the system TOP SECRET RED-RED-RED : Highest BLUE-BLUE-RED - Second BLUE-BLUE-GREEN third BLUE-BLUE-BLUE fourth SECRET GREEN-GREEN BLUE-BLUE CONFIDENTIAL GREEN BLUE Response The above progression makes far more sense to me. Although don't forget about Orange-* if you meant to keep those. SoronelHaetir (talk) 22:42, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I am going to edit Orange out as well. What we have now is enough. Thanks for pointing the issue out. VR One other thing I would add on this topic, having the day code shared in the described manner also seems very odd. I would instead expect that each cleared individual would receive a different word/phrase each day rather than having it known by all personnel. The protocols already require a computronic for full verification, and for things like when Eric went to the NavInt post on Itheamh what I would expect to happen is that the NavInt post is informed that someone will be dropping by, and that notice would include the contact person's day code (possibly more than one such day code in case the ranking contact fails to make the meet for some reason). SoronelHaetir (talk) 03:45, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Day Code and Day Cypher From the war of independence to the latest deployments in Afghanistan. Day Codes are used. They are used by virtually every military in the world. The Code is pretty much chosen as I described. Randomly placed finger in a large book (Telephone book, Dictionary, Bible etc.) The Day code is not an individual code but known to a group. All soldiers and units that take part in a special operation (Beach landing, Pearl Harbor Attack, D-Day etc.) Soldiers and units that are attached or detached to Guard Units - Watches - receive a Day Code. Missile Commands are also issued with a day code. It was invented / became into use in the early battle fields. When camps and positions were more or less known to the other side. All a spy needed to do is dress in the Uniform of the enemy and check out positions and such. The issue of a simple word (A guard post and every soldier of that post could remember) was quite effective to prevent spur of the moment recon and Intel (Not a sophisticated spy of course) but the low level recon activity of an enemy commander who send out a few guys. It was also a low tech alternative to badges, documents, IDs etc. A guard could call an approaching person. Halt who goes there and ask the Day code. It would allow a first verification on a distance. Even a simple paper document isn't forged overnight. So the daily changing Day code is an added step. In some large operations like beach landings. Only the actual participating troops (Marines, navy support etc.) would receive a day code other Marines did not. A landing force of 20,000 marines is hard to security check. The enemy might have ears and eyes on the base. So attaching a day code to an operation and issue it to the participating troops. Section Commanders, Orders could get issued right over the base / ship PA example: Day Code: Inkwell- contact your COs - . Or Caddy shack - Caddy shack commence. All associated soldiers would know what to do, whom to contact. Their bunkmate not. These are just one of many examples how a day code is useful to the daily operations of the military. In some Units a Day Code is issued to access Computers and communication networks. Since many individuals might need access but the people allowed access for that day varies, only the group access receives an e mail or text or communicator message with the new day code. The system is locked and only those with the new day code can access it again. The crews manning a Missile Silo. Receive a daily changing Day Code (all silos across the nation) If they receive the call they are asked that code. To verify they are the officers on duty that day. All soldiers of that silo are security cleared so their clearance is not an issue. The usefulness of a Day Code has not changed in the last 200+ years and even in the 21st century with complicated cyphers. Organizations like the NSA, CIA, Navy, Marines, Army etc. issue Day Codes. The Reason Union Commanding officers receive it, is an additional step that they are the ones on the current list of authorized individuals. For example a retired Captain still has his clearance but does not receive the day code. The day code is issued only to those on the day code list. The list changes daily. Security Clearances especially the high ones are often issued time limited. Or project/ issue related (Need to know) The Blue-Blue-Red clearance might still not give you unrestricted access to a Blue-Blue-Green classified issue if that issue is limited to a group of individuals. (Of course it is easier to request access if Need to know can be demonstrated) VR Yes, but the reason I would expect that the United Stars would do it differently is that they have a single system (Nelson) that is trusted with all information. Remember the description of that in The Moon is a Harsh Mistress when the cell structure was being set up, and why Mike is placed at the top? I would expect the same considerations to apply to Nelson. They have the ability to both issue different words to everybody but to also verify those different words on an individual basis, something that is pointedly lacking when there is no such centrally trusted system. That lack of a trusted clearinghouse is the main reason I would see for not making the day code so fine grained under historical Earth practice, that it simply would not be feasible to both issue unique words to each person and have any hope of verification in the field. SoronelHaetir (talk) 11:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes I remember Mike and the Book. Nelson is not the same as Mike ( If anything he closer related to SENECA of Perry Rhodan) And in a strict security sense Mike is a risk. 1) Mike is in a way sentient. He "bonds" to a single person and allows that person to set up conditions that are controlled by an individual. The whole thing didn't work out to well for the Authorities either. Nelson has a simulated personality but is not sentient Nelson II is not the only such Artificial Intelligence : Earth has ADAM, Science Council uses EINSTEIN and ISAH II, NAVINT uses MATA HARI, etc. AIs are by fleet regulations not authorized to make Command decisions (exceptions are Sentmacs like X101s and MM) SHIP is an exception. Erica's decision to accept her and have her make command decisions like actually firing (not just targeting) is one of the very gray areas that have been glossed over. Had Augustus seen those classified reports, a Court Martial hearing would be justified. To generate Day Cyphers for every Union Officer would be no problem, neither the verification. But the Cypher is not issued as an added level of verification against the machine data, but used as a practical means for beings to verify they talk to a person that is in the circle of authorized individuals receiving the Day Cypher. Of course your arguments are quite logical (and I too read the book.. more than once) But as far advanced the Union tech is, they are still humans (well some of them) The old wisdom to KIS (keep it simple) holds true even aboard the Devi. So I may refine some instances were it is used, but in my opinion it is a little detail that would not be completely obsolete in the 54th Century. That does not mean I want you to stop finding or commenting on this or any issue you come across. It forces me to think about the little elements that make the story or break it. It has already uncovered some glaring errors, exposed issues that are too complicated or simply wrong. Or needed rephrasing and explanations to make them work. Thanks VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) One thought that just occurred to me is that the Fleet is led by an 3000 year old man. Could part (even if's a small part) of the reason the Day Code is done the way it is being due to the "we've always done it that way mentality?" Knight Ranger (talk) 14:03, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll continue picking on things that bug me. :) I wasn't trying to compare mike and Nelson in terms of sentience at all, but rather only the fact that both are implicitly trusted and can be in simultaneous contact with as many organization members as necessary at any given moment. Nelson even more so than Mike as Nelson has GalNet hookup to pretty much everyone that matters. SoronelHaetir (talk) 14:10, March 20, 2014 (UTC) That is actually a very big reason so many naval terms and Terran military traditions have adapted by the United Earth Navy and also found their way in the Union Navy. The basic theme of Galactic Chronicles is that each species brings something unique to the table. Terran Humans are not the best warriors, but the best soldiers. the most war like of all. Therefore the others had no qualms to adopt many of the Terran Human ideas and methods. Having a person on top, able to oversee the development of such a huge and complicated organization as a Spatial Navy is of tremendous benefit.That this person does not age and is blessed with incredible patience, sense of detail and nearly perfect memory is invaluable (and the very reason the Guardian made the 200 immortal. So they have the time to oversee it all) Stahl for all his talents is not an organizer. McElligott is. That he draws heavily from his experience as a British Naval Officer is evident in countless details. When he was picked by the Guardian, the US Navy was the biggest and he drew experts and solutions of that source as well. After applying and using these elements for almost 3000 years. Most have no clue from what civlization they originated and accept them as Union traditions. New Members (especially after the UDD was implemented) see the Navy as Uniopn and while bringing some new elements to it, adapt to it. So yes there is no question that McElligott's personality and choices are heavily imprinted on the Union Navy Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 14:57, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Also ... In further to this discussion, would the physical code key actually be placed in such an inaccessible way? (I'm thinking specifically of Eric as an example, where his code key pocket is described as being at his left underarm. This placement seems like it would be quite difficult to get at under many circumstances (even something as simple as wearing a long sleeve shirt. For an item that an officer might actually need ready access to I would think the Navy would want people to be able to produce it in a hurry, and without potentially half-undressing. The physical Code Key The initial idea was to keep the code key at a secret, random chosen location and it would only be needed in extra ordinary circumstances. Identifying oneself to the protocols set forth in the procedure, a very rare thing. Most of the average officers would do it maybe once in their entire career. The lower security levels do not have a key. All officers receive a pocket in case they are on an assignment that requires such a key (often only temporary) So undressing in order to receive it, is perhaps a little awkward but not impossible. Code key situations are usually expected and there is no imminent emergency attached to it. (The full process takes more than 5-6 minutes) A real life examples are the false teeth compartments used by KGB agents (not to carry poison but to smuggle micro films. The CIA once used metallic ink tattoos to conceal an imprinted “circuit board” that allowed access to the Crypt at Langley. Those officers who are due to the nature of their assignment or post do it more frequently use the code have their auto dressers create an invisible region that can be torn or opened and easily self-heals the area, or have the pocket moved to a more convenient location. In general the need to use the key is anticipated and it can be retrieved prior to use in a bath room (if the location is in certain regions) If the key use was not anticipated there is time to retrieve it. The key is not meant to activate any weapons or defense mechanisms. It does not increase the rank based authority of the wearer. It is an added security measure. The physical element was added to the chain of the protocol to prevent remote cracking. Not the most advanced code breaker can duplicate a physical key (at least not with capabilities foreseen up top TL10+ But I am not opposed to change that bit if you all think it is illogical, impractical or not explained enough. VR 16:27, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, okay, but then you run into other issues. Things like when Eric was stung by the Wurlag and hands his code key off to Cirruit is he really going to be able to perform such a complicated action? Note, I do think the code key itself is a good idea, I'm just not so sure about semi-inaccessible placement. SoronelHaetir (talk) 16:41, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Now that is a major flaw. Eric can't give Circuit its key. As it is part of a security chain meant only for him. Circuit has no biological components (his key is made of X101 materials) Yes that needs to be reworked. Makes no sense. VR Maybe Cirruit ran carrying Eric to where they could command the Cerberus to activate. Knight Ranger (talk) 17:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Related to the attack at Richter. I could see some need to convince the Cerberus that the Olafson's gang is not the middle of a mutiny. After all, Cardwell is right there and caccooned. I could well imagine activating such hardware being an extremely dangerous move for a midshipman, especially when the base commander is present and still alive. Cardwell could easily try to order the robots to free him and if any of the midshipmen further incapacitate Cardwell I would think the robots would see that as an attack on a Superior officer. SoronelHaetir (talk) 18:15, March 20, 2014 (UTC) A - Good thing I did not publish some of the rewrite yer B - Good thing you arived before I did C - Proofs that a rewrite was a good idea D - Back to writing... VR ok. i want to point few things. the fleet contains over 1 billion beings. the union has around or more of 100 billion citizens. for such an huge society an 8 level clearance is insufficient without running numerous multiple Security Clearance trees and staggering amount of classification flags. and such with such striped down Security Clearance tree (8 levels) an color coded marking doesn't really make sence. my suggestion if an unified Security Clearance tree is needed is to expend it to at last 20 levels at minimum. with flags for important projects. ill try to work on more detailed suggestion tomorrow. Gnume (talk) 19:20, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Per Canon, the Fleet contains over 1 trillion beings 1012. The ratio between Union Citizens and active members of the Fleet might be somewhat similar to your post though Gnume. Knight Ranger (talk) 19:54, March 21, 2014 (UTC) A Word about Security Clearance In the real world there aren't as many as Hollywood makes us believe. The US has #Above Top Secret #Top Secret #Secret #Confidential The British have #Top Secret #Secret #Confidential The Germans have #Streng Geheim #Geheim #Streng Vertraulich #Vertraulich But each Level has individual Steps. The Top Secret Level in the US uses NTN (Need to know) The person is cleared by the so called acid test- Once the person has that clearance. She or he can be trusted to work with secrets of the same level. Example : John Smith CIA is cleared Top Secret. That does not mean he has now unrestricted access to all Top Secret matters the US has. Instead he is only exposed to the case or matter he works on, is relevant to his case. If he walks into the Crypt and asks to see the TS Bulletin the POTUS got this morning or if he wants to know what Boris Jeltzin had for breakfast. He be denied and for just asking for another TOP Secret file he is not related to, he will be grilled in a very unpleasant manner why he even knows about that particular document/ process The least of it is he looses his clearance. I spend an awful long time doing things like this in real life. When I started to write Science Fiction I wanted to give it a little update (using the Nuke Security Color Code as a basis. including the metal ink tattoo gimmick and invented the Union Fleet security protocol. When Greer asks Eric for his clearance he did not ask why he has it. Chances are there are other officers with the Blue-Blue-Red clearance on that space port, but none of them are informed or have the right to ask or even know about Eric's mission. Captain Harris is certainly on that clearance level but did not know and could not find out why Eric received his MOH. So there is no need for more clearance levels for the person. But your idea has merit for the security classification of the issues, missions and data the Union Fleet protects. There are secrets that need to be known to more than a small group. Especially as you so rightly point out the size. For example the Translocator Cannon secret. It is right near the top of Union Secrets, but since almost every ship has one, someone has to make them, repair them, service them. Install them and do research and development. For Example : The TL secret can only be accessed and handled by beings of Blue-Blue-Blue with the TMT rating. The Bellebee Data Miners are unique and due to their ability to co-relate seemingly unrelated matters and isolate a pattern. the Gray Ghosts decided to grant them Blue-Blue-Red Omni (meaning those Bellebee who have this clearance are authorized to access everything up to Blue-Blue-Red without any restrictions. The Gray Ghosts have Red-Red-Red Omni All Union Captains receive Blue-Blue-Blue NTN - But only those they need to know about. ? Something like this would (in my opinion) make more sense than to add many more levels. What do you guys think? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 20:25, March 21, 2014 (UTC) i still do nt think its sufficiently extensive. i do have an suggestion but i will write it tomorrow morning as it late evening for me. Gnume (talk) 20:39, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I would certainly agree that need-to-know is a far more pertinent issue on a day to day basis than classification levels. That need-to-know will be the determining factor in far more cases than clearance. As a simple example (though I'm not sure if it's staying in the story or not) when the Tigershark goes to Station Nebuchadnezzar and the commander says something like "of course I can tell you, your clearance is higher than mine" (I know that's not an exact quote, just don't feel like looking up the sequence), I would think its more shorthand for "The station mission isn't secret to anyone who is cleared to be here", that if someone has the need to be there that the need-to-know as to _why_ the station is there is very low. SoronelHaetir (talk) 20:51, March 21, 2014 (UTC) 'The Union in Numbers as of 5030' There are approximatley 390 Billion Star Systems in the Milky Way Galaxy. There are approximatley 97 Billion Star Systems in the Upward Sector About 1,800,000,000 Star Systems in the Upward Sector have been surveyed (Explorer Effort over 3000 years) That means only 1.8 % of the Upward Sector is truly explored. There are about 12 Billion Planets in the Upward Sector of which 125 Million are in the habitable Zone of their stars. The Union has spread over 4 Galaxies: *Milky Way (390 Billion) – Of which 3,200,000 are Union * Andromeda, (1 Trillion Stars) – of which 40,000 are Union *Large Magellan Cloud,(30 Billion Stars) of which 1,200,000 are Union *Small Magellan Cloud 300 Million Stars of which 5,000 are Union * M32 (100 Million Stars) of which 80,000 are Union ::::: 4,525,000 Star Systems claimed as Union Star Systems ::::: With an average of 2 occupied planets/ moons etc = '9,050,000 celestial objects with an average population of =5,100,000' ::::: (With Places like Blue Moon, Ross Torus, Pluribus on one end of the scale and new colonies with 5 -10,000 on the other side.) Combining the claimed stars of all known Species and societies in the Milky Way, including Galactic Council, Shiss, Nul and all the others, only about 2.5% of the Milky Way galaxy is known and explored. Less than 0.1 % of the Andromeda Galaxy is explored. The Census of 5030 counted : 9,050,000,000,000,000 Union Citizens (including all Stations and Moons etc.) 9 Quadrillion Citizens *The Fleet is the largest Organization in the Union with one Trillion beings serving. 1,000,000,000,000 *The Fleet has about 1 Billion Ships of which 200 Million are Battleships The Union had a birth rate of 5.1 births per 1,000 Citizens . 46,155,000,000,000 Citizens are added every year (46 Trillion) Increasing Union Population to : 13,665,500,000,000,000 Quadrillion in 100 years. Every year 40,000 -50,000 new Planets and Colonies are founded. 6,335,000,000,000,000,000 Tons of Food are consumed each year on average The Fleet completley consumes 15 gas planets like Jupiter for fuel every year That is huge and still miniscule in relation to the Milky Way alone. to put the Union in Numbers puts in perspective and it seems neither Star Wars , nor I. Re-reading my stories I realize it makes the Galaxy feel small. Yep a rewrite is a GOOD idea.. VR thats gives me some data to work with. Gnume (talk) 21:24, March 21, 2014 (UTC)